Maven Versus
Maven Versus is an racing/sports game set for the upcoming Wii U aiming for a 2012 release. This is the fifth game in the main series. Inspired by Mario Kart, this game will feature varerity of racing games. Story Maven and Circuit plan on to go to the Rico Island, known for its amazing fun rides; however, they are suddenly beamed to a spaceship. Maven tries to invesitage it, but soon discovers he, Circuit, and as well Tyi, Daisy, and new allies are forced to partcipate in a galactic tournament to find out who is the best. When they discover all of this was caused by a ailen warlord known as King Regindon, they are soon shocked that Maven's feared enenmies are part of the tournamnet as well. In order to return to their world, Maven and the others must compete, but how long can they last in this tournament. Gameplay The game will be the first in the series not to feature any platform gameplay which is known through the series. Inspired by Mario Kart, the gameplay will feature racing mechanics. The characters can ride many types of vehilces from cars to trucks to motocycles, to gliders, to speedboats, and etc. The game will also feature co-op play allowing several players to play the adventure mode at the same time. The online mode will feature the original Maven online mini-games. Using the Wii U controller, the player can control the paths, alter the obstacles, or create obstacles to the other racers. There are more ways, and will be revealed later in 2011. Vactica This is the main setting of the game. This is the first time the setting will feature in a different planet. Worlds Throughout the worlds, various games will compete in various locations in Vactica. *Regindon Stadium - (Where the tournament is being held) *Jexx City *Messu Hills *Red Carbon Town *Pyrite City *Ultimaix (The central city of Vactica) **Regindon Kingdom *Terris Characters Playable *'Maven the Lynx' *'Circuit the Cybird' *'Tyi the Lepoard' *'Daisy the Cybird' *'Professor Quartz Gorilla' *'Val the Eagle' *'Zane the Cat' *'Lana the Lioness' *'Dale the Elephant' *'Nevam the Lynx' *'Lord Gargan' *'The Shadowhawks' *'Dr. Leviticus' *'Anser' *'Shade' *'Loca' (New) *'Blackaro' (New) *'Kid Darko' (New) Non-Playable These characters are unlockable after finishing the game the first time. And they are fully available in the online mode. *'King Regindon' *'Obisidan' *'Darko' Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Maven's main quest as he and the others compete in a tournament. The mode can be played single or co-op with multiple players. Online Mode Online mode is where Maven and his pals can play online in several games: horseplay, 4 vs. 4, race, bowling, and jungle soccer. All the races from the adventure mode can be acessed in the online mode. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Category:Maven Games Category:TalixArts Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:2012